


Treatment Plan

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Extreme Justice (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Institutional Abuse, M/M, Mental Institutions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: After Alan intervenes in Henry's treatment to send him to a specific institution, the staff members decide to take advantage of the man.
Relationships: Hank King Jr./Alan Scott (Mentioned), Hank King Jr./Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Treatment Plan

A group of orderlies mixed with guards was standing outside his door, not that Henry could tell. He had been put on so many drugs that he was barely even aware of reality, let alone capable of using his powers. He mostly stayed still, in the corner of his padded cell, only eating or sleeping when he was forced to. 

The staff at the institution had taken a lot of interest in him. Of course, it wasn’t often that a superhero went completely insane and attacked an arm of the Justice League. He would be there for the rest of his life, too; that much was clear. 

There was no reason they couldn’t have fun with him, one of the guards had joked, on his first day there. No one would find out, he’d said, and if they did, no one would care. Everyone had tried to laugh it off on the first day, scared that Green Lantern would hear them, but he hadn’t even looked back. 

Since then, there had been a lot more rumblings. When he’d refused to take the meds that they’d procured for him, and later when his response to them being laced in his food had been to slam the plate against the wall. The first attempt at self-harm had also been a major source of annoyance. Henry King Jr had been a terrible patient before they’d gotten him into his current state, and a lot of people wanted payback. 

“He is very pretty when he’s asleep,” one of the orderlies commented after they’d come back from mopping up the vomit in his cell, “and his mouth falls open, it would be so easy to slip inside. I doubt he’d even notice.” 

“Not really a good idea,” someone else had said seriously, “what if Green Lantern comes back? You really want the JSA finding out you hurt one of their kids?” 

A moment of silence filled the room before someone spoke again. 

“He’s not really one of their kids, though? Is he? He’s one of their villains’ kids.” 

A soft rumbling of murmurs filled the corridor before someone shouted out with certainty. 

“I know for a fact that Green Lantern doesn’t give a shit about this kid! I was in the room when he was filling out the forms. He just doesn’t want his spoiled little princess having to see a crazy person.” 

The staff members looked between each other. Some of them looked nervous; they would need someone else to do it first, to prove to them that the JSA wouldn’t care, some of them had slow smiles forming on their faces, which meant they would probably have their turn later that night, and the one who had spoken last was already heading into Brainwave Jr’s cell. 

“Oh Henry~” He called out as he entered the room, “it’s time for your evening meal.” 

As always, the man inside was close to catatonic, and it was unclear how much of what he heard or saw he could truly understand. Not that that mattered to the orderly. 

“Now, now,” the man continued, not caring one jot about the lack of response, “no need to get all excited. We’re moving you back to three meals a day, possibly more, depending on how the boys feel.” 

He pushed down the pants of his uniform, pulling his cock free. There wasn’t even a flicker of fear in Henry’s eyes. “This will be much faster than the way you used to be fed, and I promise you you’ll like it. Nothing but the best food for growing boys, and lots of it too.” The orderly’s wife hadn’t let him fuck her in months, they were going through a rough spot in their marriage, and he was going through what he thought was the worst period of blue balls of his life. Luckily, he thought, at least he had somewhere to put all his loads. 

He rubbed the head of his cock up against Henry’s lips, smearing a lot of precum onto them. They were already parted, a side effect of his current condition, and it wasn’t hard for the orderly to slip his cock into the open mouth. As expected, Henry didn’t even recognize enough of reality to know what was happening to him, so he didn’t bite down. 

In fact, the entire sensation was a lot more like fucking a mouth shaped fleshlight than it was getting a blowjob from another human being, and the orderly let out a groan, enjoying the feeling of being in a warm, wet hole for the first time in months. 

“See, you can be a good boy, can’t you, Henry?” His voice sounded kind, but he was really mocking the younger man. “Maybe if you’re really good, and you make every man here feel as good as me, we can let the JSA know about your success.” 

He pushed his hips forward until his balls were pressing right up against the catatonic man’s lips, pushing his cock down his throat. Henry’s throat spasmed around it, but even the sensation of choking didn’t bring him back to reality. 

“Do you think Green Lantern would be proud of you? Cocksucker is such a step up from being a villain.” He wasn’t even that aware of what he was saying anymore as he gripped the sides of the patient’s face, fucking the man’s mouth on his cock. He just wanted to insult him. “Maybe he’d want you to be _his_ cocksucker. Since you definitely can’t be trusted out in the field.” 

Henry did look beautiful like this, despite the drool that was running down his chin, with his pretty pink lips spread wide to accommodate a cock, and his eyes looking dazed in a way that could, with some imagination, be attributed to pleasure. He could see JSAers coming out here just to fuck that mouth, because there wasn’t any other reason for them to visit. 

The orderly was almost getting violent with his thrusts now, slamming his hips forward, fucking the man’s throat, and every so often, Henry would reward him with a gurgling sound, his throat clenching around the cock that was spearing it open. 

Feeling his balls draw up, the orderly pulled Henry’s face down all the way, so that his cock was hitting the back of the lad’s throat. Cum shot out of his cock, forcing its way down into the catatonic man’s stomach. Henry still didn’t react, but his face was kept clamped to the orderly’s groin, just to make sure that he couldn’t spit any of it back up. 

Moments later, he was dropped to the floor like he was nothing more than a doll, and the satiated orderly stepped outward into the hallway, addressing the few members of the crowd who were still milling around, watching him. “If one of you wants to take his ass, it’s still half an hour until his nurse is scheduled to come back.”


End file.
